Under The Moon Light
by Half Kracker
Summary: Just one of those friendship/romance Taiora's... Friendship isn't easy for Tai and Sora, they haven't talked in a long time and Sora is asked to help Tai in his English class... what will happen once Sora reads what he writes without him knowing? R&R to f


**__**

Author note: Hmmm It's been a while since I've wrote anything on this account ! ^.~ Anyways a few people wondered when I was going to post up a new Taiora… *Sigh* Well your wonder is over! I've actually got an idea while I was outside! ((Wonderful place to think especially if you're alone)). I wanted to do something different than my Snickers and Twix story… something that would be easy, cute, and fluffy as snow or whip cream! Well I hope you enjoy… and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate any comments you give me! There always welcomed! ^.~ Enjoy

****

Warning: It's in Sora's point of view, so I do have some Sorato in this… I don't mind any coupling people… I could care less of who is with who! ^.~ But…one of these days' I'll do one in the most famous Taichi Kamiya's point of View. Hopefully! No promises though! It really depends on how well you like this one! ^.~

****

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Again with this??? No I don't own digimon, the characters but… I do own the plot! If you wish to use my idea's please ask before taking! Thanks!

****

Under The Moon Light

"Today class…" The teacher begun as the white chalk hit the black chalkboard, while making an annoying, most disturbing taping sound as she wrote…

Lit and Comp… the class I seem to dread each passing day.

_Why? Why Oh why didn't I just take a college class? It would be more beneficial to me than… this! _ I sighed heavily and sunk deeply in my chair.

_'Extreme boredom'_ A wonderful… most magnificent short sentence that could explain greatly what this class actually is! 

My eyes shifted down at my Physic notes that I took before this class… I frowned greatly at the unorganized mess and reached down in my book bag and pulled out a fresh, crisp white sheet of paper. I slowly picked my pencil up and begun to journey myself into… Physic notes, how amusing a person can get?

"Miss. Takenouchi!" I heard the teacher call in one of those **_Answer my question _** tones of voice.

I gulped as my eyes quickly departure from the _Somewhat written_ notes. I felt my cheeks grow warm… I had to be as red as red could get, but I managed, I think…

"Ye-Yes." I stuttered feeling all the different shape, sizes, and color eyes gleaming at me… as whispers began to fill the room up…

"I would like to have a word with you after class." The teacher grinned.

_A Word?_ _Is that good or bad? _I took another gulp and nodded my head slowly, feeling the rush of blood fluster to my face once more.

The teacher gave me a nod back and began her lesson again…

I looked down at my notes and notice my attention on them, wasn't there anymore. I had far more things to worry about than Physic notes… I'd just do them later…

I waited… and waited, god this class couldn't go any slower! The more the seconds pass the more my mind begun to think of what could happen…

_Maybe I messed up on my essay? 'No that couldn't be it.' Maybe I messed up… 'quit worrying! You did fine… maybe it's just to talk to you about something other than work!' _My mind argued within my mind. I leaned my head on my desk and let another sigh escape my mouth…

As time passed little by little the bell had finally rung… I sighed in relief…but felt the tiniest, yet finest beads of sweat fall down the grove of my back… 

"Miss. Takenouchi." The teacher said looking at me under those small glasses she had on. Her gray eyes put shivers through my spin and I nodded.

Grabbing a hold of my things and I walked up to her desk… my Physic's book shaking violently in my grasp, "Yes Mrs. Takehashi?" I asked forcing a smile.

"I was wondering if your willing to help me?" The teacher asked as she picked up some papers that laid on the desk on top of a pile of books on one side of her desk.

Help? Why does she need my help? My mind yelled… I blinked, "I guess I can help." 

"Good, good. See I have this student who is having some trouble in this class particular. Well I was wondering if you'd like to help him out?"

"I guess… may I ask who this boy is?" 

"Mr. Kamiya."

I felt my eyes grow wide as she said that… is it now the time to back down and not even go through with teaching him? But if I do that then that would just be as wrong as anything. "I'll do it I guess. But what is it that you want me to teach him?" I asked clutching a-hold of the book in my hand hard against my chest.

"We'll be going in poetry, but I have an assignment for you and Taichi tonight…" 

_Poetry… great._ And I thought I was going to get out of poetry, boy was I wrong.

"I'm going to have you and Tai to be partners is that alright with you?" She asked taking a seat in her chair.

It's been a while since I've talked to him… even if we have this class together, I never talk to him. I don't know why or how we got so… spread apart from one another but the bond we once had, isn't there any longer. 

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't." I said with a shrug, "But what's our homework assignment?"

"Write a poem that's all you have to do…" The teacher nodded, "I've asked him if he'd mine working with you since your one of the smarter ones in this class…" She begun as I watched her lips moved, "he told me that he doesn't mind to work with you. So there's the answer to your question Miss. Takenouchi… now, you'll be late getting home and your mother and father might get worried about you. We'll be starting the project tomorrow."

I couldn't hold back the question that was mounded in my head, "Mrs. Takehashi…" I began as my eyes looked over to the door and I notice a few people wondering by it… I dropped my voice down a tone, "Could Tai fail if he doesn't do good on this last assignment?" 

The teacher looked at me to see if I was being a serious… she sighed lightly and put the red pen down she was using and took her glasses off, "He could possible yes."

"Then he'd have to do good to pass this class then right?"

"Yes, where are you going with the Miss Takenouchi?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want to be Tai's fault for failing..."

"Are you saying that you wish not to tutor him?"

"I'm not saying that… but I wouldn't call it tutor."

"Oh really… then what do you call it then?" The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just helping him that's all. That's all I prefer calling it." I muttered.

"Okay so then you'll do it?"

"Yes."

"That's all I really need to know… now if you excuse me I have papers to attend to."

I nodded and slowly began to walk out the door… laughter and gossip filled the somewhat empty hallway as I walked by…

_Did you hear…_ I heard one person began and giggles began to pour tremendously out of a group of girls and boys.

One more year of high school and I'll be gone, nothing can get any better than…my mind paused as I noticed a boy standing by my locker… his blonde hair genteelly swayed to one side and his body leaned against my locker. I couldn't help but smile.

Once I reached my locker the boys' soft blue eyes looked at me… sincere and kindness fulfilled those eyes and I couldn't help but to feel a hand grow around my heart and gently tighten its squeeze. 

"Hey." the boy said as a small smile went across his face.

"Hey Matt, what's going on?" I asked waiting for him to move so I could put my books away.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"What?" I asked confused and dumbfounded, not understanding what he meant.

He gave a shrug, "It's nothing." He said as his eyes shifted to one side of the hallway to the other.

"What's wrong Matt?" I asked with curiosity.

He shrugged with his head turned toward the other direction… not looking at me, "It's nothing really."

"Matt you don't have to lie to me." I said wrapping my hand in his…

He looked into my eyes deeply… I felt that tight grip in my heart loosen up and it just felt like ice swarmed around the heart and it begun to crack… little by little.

  
"Whatever." He said turning his head away from me again.

I gently reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, feeling his warmth and tenderness between my fingers as I could feel the tears whale up in my eyes, "Matt was is it?" My voice trembled, as so did my hand that held his face.

"Are you really going to tutor Tai?" 

My mouth nearly dropped open in surprise but I looked down and moved my hand away from his face, "Yes."

"Sora I don't want you to do this." He said kindly lifting my face up to meet his own.

"You… you don't want me to do this! What's wrong with me helping him!" I spat out, shocked with surprise.

"Tai always liked you…"

"Yeah so." I said.

"Well I don't really want you seeing him."

"I'm not going out on a date with him Matt! I'm just helping him in a class that's all!" I said feeling anger running through my veins in my body.

"Fine then." Matt said as he began to walk away…

"Where do you think your going?" 

"Don't worry about it…" Matt said over his shoulder as slipped his hands in his front pocket and walked out the two double doors.

I sighed heavily again…_ This is not my day!_

"Sora?" A voice from behind me had muttered.

I quickly turned around to find Tai looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes, I gave a weak smile and nodded slightly, "Yes Tai?"

He returned the smile with a childish look, "Thank you." 

"For what?"

"For you wanting to take your time out and helping me with my Literature work."

"You know what we've got to do, don't you?" I asked as I began to turn the combination of my locker…

He nodded, "Yes I know."

I sighed, "So do you want to come to my house or go to yours?" For being a second year in high school you wouldn't even think Tai would be graduating the following year. He was more of the young boyish look which had a cuteness to it…

"I don't care wherever you wanna' go." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I guess to mine if that's okay with you? I don't want mom to get worried about me." I said.

"Fine with me."

"What about your parents Tai? Wouldn't they want to know where your at?" I asked shutting the locker.

"Nah, they know already."

I blinked but I wasn't going to ask any questions… "Okay, lets go." I said as we both began to walk side by side…

**__**

That evening…

I couldn't help but glare up from my work to see what Tai was doing… looking at him, you wouldn't think he'd be into his work, but really he was more into it than I was… "Umm Tai what are you doing?" 

He shrugged lightly, "Homework."

"Oh."

"Why do you wonder?" he asked blankly with his eyes on me.

"I was just wondering that's all."

"Oh okay." He said looking back down at his work and frowned at what he must of wrote and begun to erase whatever he was disgusted with…

"Tai… do you wanna take a walk with me? I mean… we don't have to if you don't want to, I just…" I paused and looked down… I didn't want to do my work at the time, I didn't feel like doing anything at the time.

"You just what?" He asked leaning back on the chair, cropping his arm up on the sofa.

"I just want to get some air I guess." I muttered fiddling my fingers.

"Okay… I can handle that." Tai said with a shrug and slowly gotten up.

I looked up at him as he stretched his arms and legs out, "Well ready?" He asked holding his hand out with a smile on his face.

I nodded, "I think so." I took his hand and slowly gotten up and heard the book fall… I sighed heavily…

"Don't worry about it… I'll get it." Tai said looking grabbing a hold of the book and put it back on the table… "Sora something is wrong… do you wanna talk about it?" he asked looking over at me with caring eyes.

"No." I muttered.

He shrugged it off… 

"I'm sorry Tai." I said looking down, "I just… it's Matt." 

"Mmmhmm, thought so." Tai muttered back as a small sigh escaped the tip of his lips and his eyes skimmed me, "So he heard huh?"

I nodded shyly, "Yeah, he must of listen to the teacher ask me if I'd help you."

"He didn't want you to, did he?"

"No, and I don't understand that either… I think he might be Jealous of you." I said grabbing a hold of my coat that laid limply on the coat rack next to the door.

Tai gave a small snicker, "Nah, he's not Jealous of me."

"Why do you say that Tai?" I asked glancing over at him as I closed the door behind myself.

"Because, Matt has everything he ever wanted." Tai said with a shrug looking up at the sky as his chest had fallen after he took a heap of cool refreshing air…

"Tai, you and him are best friends."

"**_Were_** best friends… we don't talk anymore. He hangs out with his buddies and I hang out with mine."

"What happen to us Tai?"

"I wonder the same thing Sora… I wonder the same thing." Tai said with a small smile upon his face looking at her as the suns fall gleamed brightly in his brown eyes.

I smiled back and nodded, as we both walked together along the sidewalk…

_Life couldn't get as confusing as this for me… my friendship with everyone has been in an unknown place that I wish I could be there with them. I just wish everything went back to it's original self… the way it was when we were younger…_

"Sora… whatcha' thinking about?" Tai asked looking over at me blinking his eyes, running his hand through his brown shaggy hair…

"I-I.." I paused feeling my eyes skim down toward the ground, running my own fingers through my hair, "I just wish we could go back like we were when we were younger… does that make any since to you?" I asked looking up at him, feeling the suns rays hit my face, as small petals of a Sakura Tree slowly fallen off from the cool wind that rush by and slowly easing down on the ground…

Tai held his hand out to catch one of those petals… "Yes you make since to me." He muttered as the pink petal eased it's way down in the palm of his hand… "but what it is now, will always be. We can't change what happened in the pass nor the future for that fact, but we can change what's happening now."

I looked at him… dumbfounded and astound with his comment, "You know what Tai."

"Hmm?" He said as he let the petal glide it's way down from his palm and gentle let it fall to the ground…

"If it wasn't for your help in the Digital world or in Soccer… I don't know where I'd be." I said with a small smile upon my face.

His tan face nodded, "Thanks Sora, but… we all helped one another in the Digital world. I was more of a push over in soccer, which if I didn't fall and the ball didn't get to you, I would have took that shot and probably would of missed."

"Tai I think I would of done the same thing but you've changed greatly since we were little."

"Haven't we all?" he muttered.

"Yes."

"Then I don't know what the big deal is then about me changing." He said with a shrug shoving his hands deeply in his jean pockets.

I sighed greatly…

"Oh no, I've gotta go Sora! Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Tai said with wide eyes.

"What? But I thought…"

"Listen I told my parents I'd be home to clean before they come home… we can talk later. I seriously have to go!" Tai said as he quickly quicken his speed in front of me…

I blinked confusedly as I watched him… I sighed and slowly walked back home pondering with what to do…

As I got home and got sat down I looked at the notebook that laid on the coffee table… _Hmmm this isn't mine_. I thought as I picked it up and looked at it, slowly opening it up I looked at the writing, and began to read…

**_((A/N: I'm not a good poet, or so I don't think… you can be the judge of that!))_**

Laying under the moonlight…

That's where we shall be…

…Why is it hard for one to see?

Friendship comes and goes,

Love isn't easy…

But I'll love, love as long as it can stay…

…to me they both are two wonderful things…

Hope is always looking for the light to guide thee way,

Sincerity is something that is always willing and caring,

Knowledge is something you can always forsake…

…reliability is hard, but you have to give it time…

Courage isn't something that comes and goes…

It's something that hides the inner parts that know one knows of.

Laying under the moonlight,

I wonder…

Love…

The poem ended there… I closed the notebook quickly, noticing that he was talking about his friends… I gulped and picked the phone up… 

My hand shook tremendously before me as and punched in the numbers… feeling my heart beat hard against my chest…

Hearing the dial tone I closed my eyes deeply to the sound of the voice at the other end, "Hello, Tai speaking." The voice said.

"Tai… you left your things here."

"Oh, huh… I'll get that later on tonight then is that okay?"

"Yeah, and Tai…"

"Yeah Sora…"

"If you ever want to talk…"

"I know, I know." He said lightly.

"And Tai…"

"Hmmm…"

I felt my lips shiver before me, "Thank you, and I wanted to say that I always have…"

**_The End._**

Author note: Now that wasn't much of a spot to be stopping at … hmmm maybe a sequel? Give me your opinion if I should do a sequel to this since I really didn't have much going on in this story. Hmmm tell me what you think… If I do a sequel to it, it'll be called Under the Stars light. It would be probably more of a Taiora than this. But this is all your own opinion… tell me what you think! 

__


End file.
